Never alone
by caphatfield
Summary: Ruby has a second semblance dealing with fear and it has caused a strange side affect. (Suck at summary's I know but anywho as of now pairing are undecided.)


Chapter 1

Ruby looked out the window of the airship. She could barely believe that she was going to Beacon and two years early no less. Let's just say she was excited not that she showed it. Her inner musings were cut short when Yang grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I can't believe you're coming to Beacon with me sis!" The blond exclaimed. They weren't actually related by blood but that didn't matter to them. Yang and her father had found Ruby on the streets when she was 8 years old and adopted her as soon as they could and though she was hesitant at first she had come to think of them as a real family. Back to the present Ruby had to break out of the hug before she passed out.

"Yang...can't….breath…" Ruby slapped Yang's side as black spots appeared in her vision.

"Oh, sorry." Yang apologized dropping the younger girl who gasped for breath.

"It's fine."

"So you excited? Oh who am I kidding of course you are." Exclaimed the older girl. Ruby nodded in agreement. "So… any word from them?"

"No they've been pretty quiet." Ruby answered. Yang was referencing to one of Ruby's semblances. Yes Ruby had two semblances though rare weren't unheard of. Her first semblance was speed which is pretty straight forward and her second is to put in the simplest terms fear. She could, with her second semblance make a person live through their worst fear or make others just feel fear, it came in pretty handy. When she was younger and couldn't control her semblance she accidentally used it on herself and it had some unfortunate side effects. When it was cast on herself it was so intense that it created three doppelgangers that looked like her except for colours of their eyes and their personalities. The first one was Anger which was created on her fear of losing control of her anger and angering others. The second was Timid which was created from her fear of meeting new people and trying new things. The third and final doppelganger is Apathy which is her fear of losing all emotion and becoming uncaring to others. All three of them also came into existence because of Ruby's fear of being alone. They have the ability to disappear and go back into Ruby but can leave anytime and when in Ruby can talk to her through her mind. They were probably Ruby's best friend's besides Yang. Yes meaning she was best friends with herself.

"Oh well look at this as an opportunity to make new friends and break out of your shell." Yang said with a smile.

"I don't want to though."

"Well you're gonna have to because-" Yang was interrupted by a blond boy who walked past looking slightly sick and holding his hand over his mouth. " Uh anyway like I was saying-"

"Actually Yang you have some puke on your boot." Ruby pointed. Yang looked down and paled.

"Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross."

"Get away, get away, get away." Ruby said backing away from the other girl.

* * *

Once the airship finally landed the blond boy from before rushed to the nearest trash bin and proceeded to vomit.

"So what should we do now?" Ruby inquired her sister.

" Um actually… my friends are here so sorry gotta go bye." Yang said rushing past with a few people. Ruby got bumped and started spinning getting dizzy and losing balance she fell into a pile of luggage.

"Watch where you're going!" an angry voice yelled and Ruby looked up to meet narrowed blue eyes. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh."

"This is Dust." The girl said bringing out a vile of fire Dust and shaking it around. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff watch where you're going!" Ruby felt the need to sneeze as the other girl kept shaking the vial.

"A-A-A-ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed causing a little explosion.

"Look at what you've done!" Screeched the girl.

"Look I uh-"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff."

"I-i'm so-"

"You complete and utter dolt I-" this time it was the girl who was interrupted by a voice that sounded close to Ruby's.

"HEY PRINCESS!" The new voice yelled and the girl looked to the side to see someone who looked almost like Ruby except had Red eyes. "She is trying to apologize so get the fuck off your high horse and shut up!" The new arrival said in a more subdued but clearly angry voice.

"A-anger?" Ruby called and Anger looked at Ruby and smiled comfortingly. Before anyone could speak a new voice butted in.

"It is heiress actually, Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company." A girl with black hair and a purple bow atop her head said walking up.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss turned her head to the side in an 'i'm better than thou' gesture.

"Known for their controversial labour rights and questionable business partners." The girl finished and Weiss sputtered before turning on her heel and walking away looking pissed off. Anger helped Ruby up and then disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared.

"Thank… you." Ruby said turning around to the raven haired girl only to find her gone.

"Uh hey are you alright." Ruby turned to see the guy who was vomiting earlier.

"Uh ya thanks, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself.

"Jaune Arc short sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it." Jaune introduced and Ruby giggled.

"Do they now?" Ruby asked and Jaune's cheeks went slightly read.

"T-they will." Jaune exclaimed. Ruby let out a short chuckle.

' _Well'_ she thought to herself ' _I might have a make a friend after all'_

* * *

 **A/N; Hello all I hope you enjoyed and I know this chapter is short but it's kind of a test chapter to see if people actually want to read it so ya. Also if you're having trouble picturing Ruby's second semblance the closest thing I can compare it to is Raven from Teen Titans and her emotions and if you don't know what i'm talking about then… oh well I guess but anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you if there is a chapter two.**


End file.
